


Rough Use

by whiteraven1606



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Breathplay, D/s, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Kink, Kink Meme, M/M, Marking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt from LiveJournal community st_xi_kink_meme. Prompt was: "Since my op never got filled on the old kink meme, here is the repost. Reaper!Bones/Spock/and James T. Kirk as a bottom. Spock and Bones go at it for the right to take on Jim as a mate and they waste several months on it, but come to the logical conclusion that rough sex between them would be better with Jim and when you have an almost immortal and a vulcan as a man's mate, no one would ever mess around with him, or try and claim him. So it must be kinky, very kinky; power play, Dom/Sub, toys, a tiny bit of blood play. Preferably."</p><p>I tried to follow the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Use

It wasn't until Leonard was demanding for him to move faster that the solution to their argument dawned on Spock. Pulling Leonard tighter to him, Spock slowed his thrusts, but endeavored to hit his partner's prostate harder as he dug his thumbnail into the spot where he'd bruised Leonard with a bite just minutes before. He'd noted the exceptional healing without comment several weeks before, but this was becoming annoying. He wished to leave a mark to match the marks on his own skin.

"Unnn." Leonard slide one knee further out and reached underneath himself with his right hand to touch where they were joined.

Spock closed his eyes and went still for several moments as the sensations overwhelmed him. Then he pulled back and started thrusting again, this time fast, short strokes. Leonard's hand came around to grab at him and he pulled it to the small of Leonard's back by the wrist. Spock buried himself as far in as he could and stopped. 

Leonard rocked on his knees, as he panted. "W-what are...you...doing? Move, dammit."

Spock rubbed his thumb along Leonard's wrist. "Would you agree to share James?" He felt the twitch of Leonard's dick through the muscles surrounding him. Slowly dragging his cock out, Spock slammed forward.

Leonard's back tensed and he turned his head to look at Spock out of the corner of his eye. "You green blooded..." He broke off with a gasp as Spock slammed into him again. "Share?"

"Yes." Spock slipped his hand from Leonard's hip to fondle his scrotum. "I beilive he would agree."

Leonard buried his head back into the sheets under him. "Unnn." His fingers of his trapped hand flexed, touching Spock's forearm. "Make me come...without...touching my dick."

Spock leaned over and bit at Leonard's shoulder blade before releasing his wrist to better grip his hips. "Then you would agree?" He pressed his thumbs into the soft flesh of Leonard's buttocks.

Leonard grabbed the edge of the bed with his newly freed hand. "Yes." Spock started thrusting again, quick hard jabs that aimed for the prostate. Leonard moaned and covered one of Spock's hands with his own.

Spock grunted with each stroke as they slammed against each other. Leaning forward, Spock licked the side of Leonard's neck before biting down on the tendon. With a groan, Leonard's hands tightened and his back arched as he came.

Spock continued fucking as Leonard shook apart beneath him. With a sharp cry, Spock stiffened and came.

****

Bones rolled them onto their sides as Spock gasped for breath. He knew from experience that Spock wouldn't be aware for several more minutes as he processed whatever emotions or thoughts he'd picked up from so much touching.

After cleaning up, Bones lay down beside Spock and thought about what it would take to share. He loved being in charge and he had no idea if Jim could handle that. Spock was wonderfully flexible, willing to do anything Bones came up with. Bones clenched his ass and smiled a little as beside him Spock's breathing started to even out. 

Running a single finger along the tip of Spock's ear, Bones licked his lips. "You'd be able to share?"

Spock gazed up at him. "Yes, I think so. If he were to agree I would forge partial bonds with each of you and then join them all together."

Bones nodded and then pulled back, frowning down at Spock. "You're sure it wouldn't hurt you?"

Spock's face softened just a touch before he nodded.

Bones slid his hand down to rub along the outside of Spock's arm. "Alright, but since its your idea you get to approach him."

****

Bones reflected that maybe the things he said right after climaxing weren't always the smartest things. Pushing Jim to sit down before he fell over, Bones glared at Spock. "Sit the fuck down and be quiet for minute."

Spock blinked and settled on a chair as Bones turned back to Jim.

"You okay? He wasn't trying to give you a heart attack, Jim."

Jim rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, Bones, I'm fine. Just..." Jim shook his head and leaned back in his seat. "Both of you? What neither of you could decide on someone better?" Jim turned towards Spock. "And what about Uhura?"

"Leonard is far more fascinating. As are you."

Bones narrowed his eyes at Spock, who just gazed back at him. He'd known Spock would notice his differences, but it wasn't something he was quite ready to explain to either of them. Bones turned to Jim. "See that, we're fascinating. And what the hell do you mean by 'better,' you idiot?"

Jim snorted and then stood up abruptly. "I'm going to bed."

Bones opened his mouth to say something, anything to get Jim to talk to them, but stopped when he saw that Spock was shaking his head. Jim's back was turned and he was stripping down next to his bed. Motioning to Jim with his head, Bones raised his eyebrows and Spock made that expression that Bones thought passed for a shrug. 

****

Spock watched as Leonard settled himself against the side of Jim's bed on the floor as Jim disappeared into the bathroom. "Would it not be more polite to allow the Captain his privacy?"

Leonard snorted. "Hell no. We're staying for a while. Until Jim's good and asleep at least."

That, Spock knew, meant that Leonard was worrying again. Still. Leonard worried constantly, although he had never been able to pinpoint the specific cause even with the amount of touch they had shared. Spock looked up as Jim came out, headed for his bed, and stepped over Leonard's legs like he wasn't there. Jim settled down, pulling the covers up and then several seconds later he flipped them down.

"Get in if you're sleeping with me."

Spock was amused at how fast Leonard moved. Blinking, Spock suddenly realised that it was too fast for a human. Moving silently, he was unsurprised when Leonard turned his head to watch him approach even as he shoved Jim over to make enough room for them both. Jim made an annoyed sounding noise, but moved enough that they could all fit comfortably. Spock tucked the blanket around himself and made sure that Leonard's hands were not trapped as he do so. One experience with Leonard having a nightmare from being caught in the covers had been more than enough for Spock. He closed his eyes only to snap them back open as Jim and Leonard elbowed each other.

"You're an ass, Jim." Leonard shifted back, pulling the covers from under Spock's hip as he shoved Jim into the middle position. "Kick Spock for a while."

Spock started to protest that Jim wouldn't kick, when Jim shook his head with a little grin and pulled himself tighter into Spock's side. Leonard settled on the other side of Jim and pressed up against them. Yanking the covers up, Leonard tucked his head in against the back of Jim's shoulder. Soon both humans were snoring and Spock was left to his thoughts.

****

After several days of simply sleeping together, Bones was wondering if they'd made a mistake by shocking Jim. He watched as Spock moved out of Jim's way as he turned down the covers. Wondering if he should push, Bones was surprised when Jim began talking while he stripped down.

"When are we going to have sex?" Jim pulled his head out of his shirt. "Not that I'm complaining, but neither of you have said what you like and I don't really care what we do, so why haven't we done anything yet?"

Bones nearly laughed at the gobsmacked expression on Spock's face and decided to try to outdo Jim. "So if I said I wanted to see Spock fuck you and then I take you right after, all loose and used, what would you say?" Grinning as Spock turned his head to stare at him with his mouth hanging open, Bones yanked his shirt off over his head.

Jim smiled wide. "Sure. How do you want me?"

Stalking up to him, Bones leaned into Jim's space. "I want you kneeling. I want to fuck you, bite you, mark you. I want to bury my fist in you. Open you up and make you scream." Bones shifted pressing Jim into Spock's legs, pushing him between Spock's knees. "I want to fucking control you, Jim."

Spock's hands came up and brushed Jim's ribs on either side. Jim gasped and pulled Bones closer while pressing himself back into Spock. "Do it, Bones. Anything you want." Jim palmed his cock and Bones groaned dropping his mouth to the top of Jim's shoulder. He bit lightly for a moment, testing Jim's reaction and then bit down harder. Jim bared himself, titling his head to the side and Bones licked along the bite mark to a new spot to bite a little further away.

Bones pulled back slightly when he'd marked most of the top of Jim's shoulder. "And if I wanted to strike you? Not to punish, but to inflame your skin. To make you feel us more, make every pleasure brighter. Would you agree to it?"

Jim's eyelids fluttered as he tried to focus. "Yes." With a gasp, Jim dropped his head forward and Bones could see Spock sucking up a bruise on Jim's hip. "Uhh, please. I want it... Both of you." Jim lifted his head, his pupils wide, and he licked his lips. "Please, Bones. I want it too."

Bones pulled away slowly, tugging Jim with him. "Shower. Come back out and kneel on the bed for us." He pushed Jim towards the bathroom. As he dissappeared, Bones turned to Spock. "You okay with this?" He pulled off his clothes even as he spoke and Spock echoed his actions, stripping down as well.

Spock smiled just a little and brushed his thumb across Bones' collarbone. "Very much so." He leaned forward as Bones leaned down. The kiss was all consuming, lips and tongues, Bones tracing a fingertip up the edge of Spock's ear. The gasp from off to the left broke them apart. Bones moved over to give Jim room and waved a hand at the bed as he bit lightly along Spock's neck. 

Jim knelt beside them on the bed. His head tucked on his forearms and his legs splayed. Bones nudged Spock towards Jim and settled back to watch. He kept one hand on Jim's leg, running his fingers up and down Jim's calf as Spock spread his hands across Jim's ass. Jim gave a little shocked noise and then one of his hands snaked out form under him. Bones pinned it to the bed with his left hand as he fondled himself with his right.

Spock dug his fingers into Jim's skin as he licked at the small of Jim's back. Bones splayed the fingers of Jim's trapped hand, pressing each finger down in turn. Spock swept his hands up Jim's back and then drug his fingernails slowly down along Jim's spine. With a groan, Jim pressed himself into the bed, spreading his legs more. He turned his head and gazed at Bones who was lightly stroking himself.

Within moments of reaching the base of Jim's spine, Spock had his fingers slicked and was pushing into Jim. Bones stroked his fingertip across Jim's wrist where he held Jim's hand down, watching as Spock's finger sank knuckle by knuckle into Jim. As Jim grunted deep in his chest, Spock brought down his other hand across Jim's ass cheek. Bones squeezed Jim's hand as he stroked himself harder, slowing down to make himself feel it more.

As Spock rained down slaps across Jim's ass and thighs their new lover squirmed a little pushing his ass up and back, spreading his knees as far as possible. Slowly Spock pulled his finger back and pressed in with two fingers, twisting them from side to side as he began to fingerfuck Jim.

"That's it. Score his balls with your nails, Spock." Bones brought Jim's trapped hand to his mouth and bit along the thumb. He smiled as Spock brought his other hand up and slide his thumbnail across Jim's scrotum. Bones sucked on Jim's wrist, pulling hard enough to bruise as he watched Spock drag his nails down Jim's balls. With a moan, Jim closed his eyes halfway and curled his fingers in Bones' hand.

Spock pulled out and added more lubricant before returning with three fingers. Jim buried his face in his forearms and groaned as Spock thrust hard into him. Bones smiled as Jim started to rock. Touching Spock's arm, Bones gestured towards Jim. Spock wrapped his hand around Jim's thigh and dug in with his fingers holding him still. With a little moan, Jim spread his legs further apart.

Bones reached out and traced a finger up Spock's ear which elicited a shiver. "Slap him again, Spock. Right where the thigh turns into ass. Curl your fingers into his prostate as you do."

As Spock did what Bones said, Jim threw his head back and groaned loudly. Pressing his fingers in harder, Spock looked to Bones. Leaning over, Bones kissed Spock hard, lingering on his bottom lip, before pulling back and bringing Jim's hand to the small of his back. Spock took Jim's wrist and pressed it down against the base of Jim's spine. Bones used his newly freed hand to fondle Jim's leaking cock.

"Go ahead and fuck him, Spock." Bones watched Spock pulled his fingers out and line himself up. As Spock thrust into Jim, Bones squeezed the base of Jim's shaft causing both of the others to moan as Jim's muscles tightened up. Bones widened the hickey on Spock's shoulder and pressed a hand against the small of Spock's back holding him against Jim. "Rough, Spock. Like I tell you to fuck me."

Bones leaned back and enjoyed the show as Spock slammed into Jim over and over, digging his long fingers into Jim's thigh as their grunts became louder. Stroking himself slowly, Bones grinned at Jim as he gazed up at him. Reaching out, Bones slid his fingers up the crack of Spock's ass. With a gasp, Spock stilled inside of Jim and with little jerks he came hard. Pressing up against Spock's side, Bones licked at the edge of a bite mark as Spock leaned into him. 

Letting go of Jim's wrist, Spock pulled out of him slowly and settled on the edge of the bed. Bones traced a finger along the angry red of Jim's wrist before reaching under him to fondle his balls. Bones pulled at Jim, repositioning him so he was kneeling upright with his knees splayed. With a choked back moan, Jim lolled his head to one side as Bones pressed his ass cheeks farther apart. A quick prep with the lube and then Bones took a moment to steady himself.

"So fucking open, aren't you Jim?" Pressing along the edge of Jim's asshole, Bones kissed Jim's neck until suddenly Spock was there. Pulling back, Bones titled Jim's head for Spock to have a better angle for his own kisses. Digging his fingers into Jim's ribs, Bones entered him in a smooth fast thrust. "Loose after being fucked so throughly, right Jim? Need this don't you?" Bones pulled on Jim's hair, angling his head to breath along Jim's jawline. "Like it don't you?"

Jim whimpered as Spock bit his shoulder as Bones' breath slid along his jaw. "Y-yes. Please...Bones. Please."

Bones rocked, minutes jabs that hit Jim's prostate. "Please what, Jim? Please fuck you harder?"

Jim nodded jerkily and his hands opened and closed at his sides. "Harder. More...please."

Bones lengthened his strokes and wrapped his hand around the front of Jim's throat. "I control you, Jim. Deep breath." Jim took the breath and Bones cut off his air as he started thrusting, slow pull outs followed by quick hard slams in. Spock kept kissing and licking at the side of Jim's throat, catching Bone's fingertips in the process. Bones watched over Jim's shoulder as Spock drag a fingernail across Jim's nipple. Then he slipped his hand down to Jim's shaft and drug his fingers up and down. After several thrusts, Bones let Jim take a few breaths only to cut off his air again. 

Spock palmed Jim's balls, pressing his thumb into the base of Jim's shaft as he watched them. Bones kissed Spock's shoulder and pulled out of Jim, waiting for the broken little noises to grow more desperate before releasing Jim's neck and taking a hold of his shaft just below the head. With a twist back and forth, Bones could feel Jim's body straining. Pulling back, Bones touched Spock's arm and without a word Spock released Jim and backed away too.

Kneeling there, swaying, Jim panted and blinked furiously. Bones reached out and pressed a finger to the worst of the bite marks along the top of Jim's shoulder. "Beg us, Jim. Beg me for more."

Jim's hands clenched and unclenched at his side and he turned his head towards them. With another blink he grinned. "Anything, Bones. Fucking fist me. Something, please." Jim panted as he brought a hand up to touch his throat. "Mark me again."

Bones grabbed him by the hair and pulled him closer. "You don't give the orders, Jim. Not here. Spock's going to teach you why you should obey. I said beg me." With a whisper in Spock's ear, Bones turned back and pulled Jim clear to his feet facing the bed. Reaching around Jim, Bones slid a finger along the slit on the head of Jim's dick as Spock slipped his fingers into Jim up to the first knuckle. Curling and uncurling his fingers without moving them back and forth, Spock ran the tips of his other hand's fingers up and down Jim's arms, first one then the other. 

With a groan, Jim let his head fall forward as they teased him. After several passes of Spock's fingers, Jim tried to thrust his hips only to have Bones grip his hip. Heaving for breath, Jim gave in with a shiver. "Please, please, oh, please, Bones. Fuck me. Any-anything... Goddamn...p-please...mark...me."

Nodding to Spock, Bones leaned in and bit Jim's hip as Spock bit the back of Jim's neck. Sucking hard, Bones brought up a mark and darkened it before pulling back and lining himself up against Jim. Spock pulled away and Bones slammed back into Jim. Bones thrust in long hard strokes and grinned when Spock took hold of Jim's head and brought him in for a brutal kiss. Jim's hands twitched as Bones sped up, then with a groan in the back of his throat, Jim began to shake. Thrusting in one more time, Bones let go and stiffened as he came.

Spock pulled Jim's head back by the hair and kissed along the front of his throat as he firmly pulled down on Jim's balls. Groaning Jim arched up onto his toes as his shaking grew. Pulling out, Bones pressed on Jim's back, making him bend over. Catching his breath, Bones coated his hand in lube and slid several fingers into Jim. After several strokes, Bones pulled back and added his thumb and little finger pressing forward slowly, he watched as Spock ran his fingers across Jim's back and sides. Jim grabbed handfuls of the bed sheet as his body closed around Bones' wrist.

"God, Jim." Bones jiggled his hand and smiled as Jim gasped and twitched. "Love this. You're so fucking open." Pulling back slightly, Bones curled his fingers into a fist and started to thrust in short tight strokes. Spock pulled Jim's ass cheeks further apart, leaning in to blow a stream of air across where they were joined. Bones watched Jim's muscles bunch and his skin twitch as he twisted his fist to press different places as he thrust.

Jim babbled under his breath as they took him higher. Spock brought his hand up and covered Jim's mouth and nose. With a nod from Bones, Spock cut off Jim's air after giving him time to grab a breath. Bones sped up his thrusts as Jim's shakes became more pronounced. Then he stopped with his knuclkes pressed into Jim's prostate. Reaching around with his other hand, Bones began jerking Jim with rough pulls. Spock let Jim take a quick breath and leaned in to bite at Jim's ear. Jim moaned into Spock's hand as Bones began thrusting in time to the pulls on his cock.

Spock released Jim and pressed his fingers into Jim's skin just above his asshole as he took Jim in another harsh kiss. Bones leaned in and hissed in Jim's ear for him to come. Within a couple of strokes, Jim began to shake and he threw his head back as he came. Bones kept thrusting his hand as Jim came apart around him. Even after Jim went limp he kept moving, slowing down to gentle Jim through a second organism that seemed to take him by surprise. With a loud guttural groan, Jim limply flopped his hand out and reached for Spock. Bones pulled out almost to his thumbnail before shoving back in.

Jim heaved for breath and turned his head to look at Bones with an unfocused eye. "Yours...B-bones."

Bones pressed back in hard and jiggled his hand again as Spock rubbed hard at Jim's skin. Under them Jim moaned as he shivered.

****

Clean up had been simple and now Bones lay with Jim half on him, snoring lightly and Spock's heat seeping into his other side. Bones lay nearly asleep when Spock's hand wrapped around his free wrist. Blinking, Bones turned to see Spock looked at him with a stern expression.

"Explain your healing rate. It is not within normal human tolerances."

Cringing, Bones wished Jim hadn't gone to sleep on his other arm. "It's complicated." With a raised eyebrow, Spock squeezed Bones' wrist until a bone broke. Bones grimaced and flinched as the bone reset and healed itself. "Very fucking complicated."

Spock rolled so he was pinning Bones' arm and was inches away from Bones' face. "Explain."

With a sigh, Bones outlined the whole story and why he was nearly impossible to kill. He wound down and waited stiffly for Spock to say something. 

After several moments, Spock traced a fingertip across Bones' eyebrow. "Facinating. You are unable to be marked as you like doing to your partners?"

"Yeah. I like the attempts though." Bones was bewildered at the lack of yelling or scolding in Spock's special way. He nearly came out of his skin when Spock kissed his temple and settled back down. "You aren't mad or something?"

Spock closed his eyes. "You worry far too much, Leonard."

Jim wiggled closer and sleepily smacked at Bones' chest with a clumsy hand. "When I'm not dead we're talking about this, Bones."

Smiling at Jim's use of his nickname, Bones truly relaxed for the first time since joining Starfleet. "Not going to throw me out an airlock, then?"

Yawning, Jim touched Bones' shoulder with his chin. "It'd be such a waste, Bones. And I think Spock agrees." Blinking tiredly, he narrowed his eyes in a half-hearted glare. "Now be quiet and sleep. Both of you."


End file.
